Pink Haired Maiden
by Believe.IT.Writers
Summary: Sakura is one of the few female warriors in the entire kingdom of Konoha. Surrounded by an assortment of crazy men and psychotic leaders, how will she get by?
1. An Orange Book

**Hello there :] This our first fanfiction. We really hope that you like it :D  
Oh and we DO NOT own Naruto. Although we wish we did (cuz its totally awesome). Its not for sale. Trust us, we asked :/**

**Well, here is the story of the_ Pink-Haired Maiden._**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was noon. The sky was clear and a gentle breeze flowed over the land. A woman clad in armor lay under a sakura tree along the river bank. Her hands folded behind her head pink tresses sprawled across the ground. She was asleep. Her features were completely relaxed, peaceful. If it wasn't for the naginata* at her side and battle attire she would be easily mistaken as a lady of the castle. She was anything but that. Her body held strength hidden from the outside eye. Muscles well trained and shaped for the sole purpose of defending what she thought was right. Years spent skillfully mastering techniques to save and protect the weak and powerless. Even her dreams were filled with training and heroic antics. Saving a children from a burning building. killing bandits that threatened to raid the kingdom. All of these feats she had done and swore to do until the day she fell in battle. A man was running in her direction. Arm flailing voice raised yelling her name. She didn't stir. He realized she was asleep. A sly smirk came across the blonde haired mans face. His bright blue eyes glinting. He tiptoed a so stealthily toward her body. His face was right by her ear. As he breathed in about to scream her name, his messy hair fell and gently tickled her face. Her body tensed and before he could scream, she rolled over and punched him right in the face. The poor boy went flying into the river. She sat up grabbed, her naginata and started walking off.

When a very whinny voice called out "Jeesh Sakura why did you have to do that I was only going to wake you up", she continued to walk completely ignoring the soaked man. He caught up to her. He looked at her with extremely cute and painfully pathetic puppy dog eyes. She knew what he was doing but refused to look. He could win over Hitler with that pout and she was a sucker for cute things.

So instead she said "So Naruto WHY exactly did you wake me up?"

He snapped out of his puppy dog pout and totally 4 getting the punch to the face and said "Oh yeah Gaara wanted me to get you. He said he needed you to do something." She huffed. Any time Gaara needed her to do something in resulted in near death experiences or extremely awkward circumstances. She recollected on a time Gaara had ORDERED her to be his date to the annual ball. Then got drunk and announced he was going to marry her in front of the entire kingdom…..drunk Gaara is worse then a drunk Lee. To this day she is still getting letters from noblemen asking why they were never invited to the wedding. Sakura hoped beyond hope he wouldn't make her do something like that again.

They made their way to the training ground where a rusty red head was smiling sadistically at the new cadets he was allowed the pleasure to torture. They noticed some of the newbies where crying others curled upon the ground yelling "I CANT FEEL MY LEGS!!" trying to army crawl away from there evil instructor. Sakura and Naruto smiled remembering there first week of training.

Sakura came up to General Gaara and gave a salute and asked "What do you need from me today General?"

He turned to her and his smile turned upside down. "Unfortunately I don't have anything "fun" to give you this time. I just need you to go to the entrance of the Kingdom and welcome some new General in. He will take over my post as "instructor" apparently my curriculum might be to "challenging" for the newbies." He said, "I want you to show him round the place and get him settled in." All the cadets that weren't already crying began to weep from joy.

"Hai Gaara. I'll head out immediately" with that she left. Naruto stayed behind to comfort the cadets and began to argue with Gaara. Sakura mounted her stead Quicksilver and rode off to the outer walls of the Kingdom. Many thoughts went through her head. I hope he's nice… I'm tired of having psychopaths as my commanding officers… Seriously, who puts GAARA and ANKO in charge of peoples life!!… A small smile played at the corners of her lips.

She was approaching the gate and could just make out a man standing there beside a large packing turtle loaded down with an assortment of weapons and trunks. The man stood there in a completely lazy posture. He didn't look at her as she came to a halt five feet in front of him and dismounted.

"Excuse me sir are you the newly instated General?" she asked, studying the man. She was now close enough to see what was so interesting that he wouldn't look at her. In his hands was a orange book. An orange book that she knew for a fact contained very MATURE content. A blush graced her cheeks as she stood staring at the book. His face was hidden in a mess of gravity defying silver hair. Her first thoughts were "great an old pervert" that was until he looked up. His face was covered in a tight clothe mask that cling to a very chiseled jaw. Only one eye was visible. the other covered by a head band that had a small pug (his cute puppy) sown onto it. His visible eye was black. The same eye crinkled as if he was smiling. He snapped the book closed

"Sorry bout that. I was finishing my chapter but if I knew someone so lovely was standing there I would have looked up sooner." Even though she couldn't see it, she sensed that his smile grew wider. Her blush intensified ten fold.

"Ano General..." Sakura said. He was still smiling,

"It's Kakashi.", he replied.

She took a deep breath, "Right. General Kakashi. My name is Sakura. I will be your escort for the day and help you settle in. So If you would like you can ride my horse and I will walk along side your turtle." She shifted from one foot to another.

" No need for that (poof random dog appears that is HUGE) I have my own ride thanks." He jumped on to the animal and laid down. They traveled to the castle in a comfortable silence. She didn't want to bug him because he had returned to his book and she wanted to think bout what just happened. When they arrived a paige grabbed his luggage and Sakura guided him to his room. He was on the West wing with the other Generals. She showed him his room. It was fairly large king sized bed bathroom dresser and a wicked view of the kingdom. He sat down on the bed it looked as though he was frowning threw his mask.

"Umm.. General is something wrong with your accommodations?" she asked, glancing around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. She couldn't see anything wrong with the room, but then again she didn't know what kind of living space he was used to.

"Well kind of. Its just this bed will be cold at night. Nothing like home where all my siblings shared a bed nice worn with me to stay warm.", he replied. She looked at him with concern...he noticed.

"Is there any thing I can do?" she asked.

"Why yes" He stood up and grabbed her hands with a look of innocent endearment in his eye. "Could you stay with me awhile?"

She gave a compassionate smile. "Sure I can stay for a bit." She sat down upon the bed.

His face lit up " Great. It will only take a few nights until we thoroughly wear the bed in." He pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. "Shall we begin?" he asked, seductively. A startled, horrified look flew across Sakura's face…

*********

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :] If you liked it, please review and if you didn't, well, still please review and tell us what we need to do/not do next time.  
ANY sort of information is helpful.  
Its all up to you to keep this story alive :D**

**Thanks!**

**-B.I.W-**


	2. Giant turtle

**Hello again :]  
This is the second chapter in our story Pink Haired Maiden.  
Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, we reallllllyy _love _reviews :]  
They just make our day. So thanks.**

FYI, we do not own Naruto. Its still not for sale. We asked... again. (nor, for the reference to _Team Rocket, _do we own Pokèmon)

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Across the castle grounds Naruto heard a woman screech "BAKA" and a man disappeared into the sky in a Team Rocket fashion. A fuming Sakura was seen storming across the grounds muttering things about orange books and dogs.

Gaara the only one stupid enough to talk to her when angry came up and said " So did you settle our new General in?"

An evil smiling rivaling Gaara's own came across her face "You could say I set him up so well we might not even hear from him for a couple of days."

Gaara chuckled "That's my girl".

She glared at him, "Gaara don't call me your girl, its creepy". With that Sakura walked away. She strolled down the winding corridors until she heard familiar chatting. She followed it until she reached the tea room. Inside was Ino and Karin chatting about the different men they wanted to get there hands on.

She leaned against the door frame and spoke in a innocent voice "Hey you know there is a new general in town. He was asking if I would help him wear in his bed but I didn't know what that meant so I told him no. He was really attractive though. What a shame. I wish I knew what he was talking about". The two gossip hussies' eyes lit up.

In unison they asked "WHERE IS HE?" Sakura gave them the directions and they dashed out of the room. She sat at one of the tables and propped up her feet. She smiled to herself, "Alone at last". She allowed her head to fall back against the top of the chair. She gazed up at the mural above her. It was of the sky. No birds, only clouds and a vast blue sky.

She sighed. Sometimes being the only women in the higher ranks of military is hard. She didn't get along with the other women of the castle. All they cared about was using there bodies to get money. Not once had she actually met a lady not determined to "meow" with the first noble they see. Its was degrading to her gender. Degrading to her. She honestly didn't understand what was so great about the men of nobility. They got whatever they wanted. They are spoiled sexist pigs that lay around on there butts sipping wine all day. The ones that actually knew how to wield a weapon and could fight were even worse then the those that can't. They use fear to get what they want, something Sakura couldn't stand. She sighed again, heavier. _oh well ,_ she thought, _its_ _not like I'm was searching for a man anyways_. Being stuck at home doing dishes and cooking meals wasn't exactly her idea of a wonderful life style. Nope, she was a fighter, a protector and no man was going to change that. She slumped down further into her chair. Then stood up abruptly and headed out of the room. She made her way to the private training ground reserved for women military personnel of lower ranking only....population, her. The generals had their own training grounds so Anko, the only other women warrior (if u can call her that), was never there.

When she got to the grounds she saw a woman practicing her sword strokes. She was tall. Her hair was short, crazy silver hair flipped out at odd angles. She wore battle armor similar to her own. Sakura watched her practice for a bit then sauntered over to the woman.

"Excuse me this is for the kings military personnel only, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The woman turned around and smiled when she saw Sakura. "Its Sakura, right?"

"Yes," Sakura said, hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

The brunette frowned. "I'm kind of hurt you don't remember me from this morning."

A look of confusion crossed Sakura's face. "Excuse me?"

"I was one of the generals you escorted to the castle this morning. Got to say its was totally uncool of you to leave me and show that perv Kakashi to his room but I'm sure he tried to take advantage of you. So we're even." The stranger smiled.

Still confused, " I didn't see anyone else this morning besides the perv and his giant turtle…"

The woman smiled " Exactly" then a puff of smoke come up and after it disappeared the woman was gone and in her place the giant turtle. It looked up, smiled and said "Look underneath the underneath."

Sakura jumped back and the woman poofed back into a woman. She gave a dimpled smile and said " In case the hair didn't give me away, I am Kakashi's sister. As of today I am your acting General. My name is Hatake Kayan."

"Okay. General Kayan. I'm sorry for neglecting to notice you were...a turtle...please allow me to show you to your room." She turned around and gestured for General Kayan to follow. _WHAT THE HELL. SHE'S CRAZY, LIKE ANKO. I'M DOOMED. _Sakura called for a page to go find the room instructions for General Kayan. While they walked to the entrance to grab her bags., the page returned and said General Kayan was to be in the west wing in the room that was adjoined to Kakashi's. The elders said they didn't want THAT kind of man to go unwatched.

Sakura took her to the room and helped her settle in. All was going well until General Kayan sat on the bed with a sad look.

"Umm, General is there something wrong with your accommodations?" _Why does this seem familiar. _

She looked up "Well, its just the room is so big and cold. Noting like how it was at home when all my siblings and I would huddle into one bed because we were afraid Kakashi would sleep walk and do perverted things. *sigh* I'm just glad the kids are safe now."

Sakura had a horrified look on her face "WTF A BROTHER DOING PERVETED THINGS TO HIS SIBLINGS"

"Well he never actually did but with a man perverted to the core like him you can never be to safe." General Kayan smiled and looked up to Sakura. "That's why I had to bring him with me here with me. Originally I was the only one supposed to come but his fan girls keep increasing (he kept flirting with everyone) so he needed to get out of there or else he would of had to sleep with our siblings so HE wouldn't get attacked. So he's been given the job as trainer for the cadets.*sigh* he's an idiot. "

" Wow that's pretty intense...so umm....I'm going to let you get settled in the rest of the way… BYE" with that Sakura ran out of the room

* * *

**We thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it and if we get enough reviews we just may continue this story...  
So PLEASE review! Thanks again :]**

**-B&K-**


End file.
